fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Party Time Kids
This group of kids and parents made karaoke CDs as well as singalong DVDs and VHSs. Each album had 13-20 songs. All the tunes are in split-track form. The Team Big Jim-CEO of Knock on the Door, dressed as a big-band guy The Kids: Cici T.-Dressed as Libby from Jimmy Neutron Lizzy P.-Dressed as Cindy from Jimmy Neutron Jackson C.-Dressed as Jimmy Neutron Austin C.-Dressed as Capt. Crandall Henry M.-Dressed as Skate Lad Robin S.-Dressed as Rope Girl Kaylee C.-Dressed as Eliza Thornberry, she joined in 2006. Archie A.-Dressed as Arnold Shortman, he joined in 2008. Clara C.-Dressed as Helga Pataki, she joined in 2008. Owen R.-Dressed as gerald Johansen, he joined in 2008. Discography Preschool Picks CD (Fall 2004) # The Wheels on the Bus # Mister Sun # Coming around the Mountain # if you're happy # row your boat # where is thumbkin # shake the sillies out # loopty loo # windmill # head, shoulders, knees and toes # Hickory Dickory Dock # This Old Man # If All The Raindrops # Down By The Bay # Three Little Fishies Silly Sing A Longs cd (spring 2005) # The martian hop (now with actions) # does the bubblegum lose its flavour # the bikini song # Name game # Peanut butter # Surfing bird # Purple people eater # I'm looking over a four leaf clover (now with actions) # Witch doctor # Mares eat oats # # # # # Let's dance and sing! (SUMMER 2005) # Hands up # Locomotion # Who put the bomp # the boy from New York city # Crazy cool # Dancing in the key of life # # # # # # # Christmas Carol Jamboree! (Winter 2005) # The Silly Christmas Tree Song # What Christmas Means to me # Little Angel (now with movement instructions, sung by a quartet of girls) # Everyone's a Kid at Christmas Time # Christmas, Don't Be Late! (sung in little-kid voices) # Rocking Around the Christmas Tree # Jingle Bell Rock # Dominick the Donkey # Christmas Shopping Blues (original song) # Here Comes Santa Claus # Up On The Housetop Crazy 'Bout...Camp Songs! (Spring 2006) # Gee, Ma! # Long Johns # The Pink PJs Song # ANts GO MArching # Nobody Likes Me # Rabbit/Froggy/Hedgehog Ain't Got # The Cabin Song # The Swimming Song # BAby Bee # Great Big Moose # I Love the Mountains # Fried Ham # Flea, Fly # Boy and a Girl in a Little Canoe # Make New Friends # Baby Shark (eliminating the "shark attack" part) Crazy 'Bout...Action Songs! (Summer 2006) Before and/or during each song, the kids explain what the actions for the songs are and do the actions for the viewers on the DVD. # Open, Shut Them # Purple Stew # The Hippo Song (see dragon.sleepdeprived.ca) # Coneheads (In a Spaceship in the Sky) # Princess Pat # Boogie Woogie Washer Woman # I am Slowly Going Crazy # A Ram Sam Sam # Alive, Alert, Awake, Enthusiastic # I'm a Little Hunk of Tin # Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow # The Crocodile's Smile (The Smile Song) # Edelweiss Crazy 'Bout...Silly Songs! (Fall 2006) # AIn't It Great to Be Crazy # Little SKunk's Hole # Risseldy Rossledy #The Nonsense Song (Go Get the Axe) # Your Hand On Yourself # Dem Bones Gonna Walk Around # DOwn by the bay # He Waited in the Water # Quartermaster's Store (best sung in an English accent!) # The Tale of a BEar # Throw All Your Troubles in a Dirty Sock # GOober PEas # FIddle Dee Dee # Ravioli Crazy 'Bout...PReschool Songs! (Winter 2006) # The Elephant Song (1 ELephant) # Old John Braddlelum # Punchinello # ToDay is Monday # Old Woman in a Basket # CHe CHe Kooley # TIngalayo # Jenny Jenkins # Did You Feed My Cow? # The Big Ship Sails # Aiken Drum # Eat a Lotta Pizza # The Grand Old Duke of York # Five Ice Cream Cones # Black Socks Salute to Sonic Underground (Spring 2007) # Let's Do It To It! 2. I Wish I Could Go Faster... 3. Where There's a Will, There's A Way 4. Mummy Wrap 5. We're the Sonic Underground 6. Mobius Stomp 7. Lady Liberty 8. Justice Calling 9. I Can Do That For You 10. Never Easy 11. Part of the Problem 12. Don't Let Your Guard Down 13. The Cosmic Dance 14. When Tomorrow Comes 15. Learn to Overcome I've Got the Joy! Hip-Hoppin' Gospel 4 Kids (Summer 2007) # I've Got the Joy # Allelu Allelu # I Got Shoes # Rise and Shine # Michael Row the Boat Ashore # Oh, How I Love Jesus # Father Abraham # Jesus Loves the Little Children # Jesus Loves Me! # Jesus Loves Even Me! # Jesus Wants Me For a Sunbeam # This Little Light of Mine # Ezekial's Wheel # Dem, Dry Bones! # The Wise and Foolish Men What's Your Favorite Song? (Fall 2007) This consists of the kids' favorite songs to sing. # The Ripped Pants Song (Henry M.) # (Cici T.) # These Words (Lizzy P.) # Papa Oom Mow Mow (Jackson C.) # The Boy From New York City (Robin S.) # Turn the World Around (Kaylee C., now with actions!) # Hands Up (Austin C.) # Party Time (an original song which is everyone's favorite!) Action Sunday School Songs (Winter 2007) # I'm In the Lord's Army # Swing Low, Sweet Chariot # Awesome God # The B-I-B-L-E # Deep and Wide # God Loves Kids # Happy All The Time # Only a Boy Named David # The Wise Man and the Foolish Man # O Be Careful # # Preschool Action Songs (Spring 2008) Same procedure as the "Crazy 'Bout...Action Songs!" CD and DVD. # The Walking Song (Walking, Walking) # Forty Years on an Iceberg # I-Double-I # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # I've Got Two Eyes # No Bananas in the Sky # Going Over The Sea # Tony Chestnut # We'll All Join in the Circle # Sally Go Round The Sun # Tooty Ta # Two Little Feet # Little Bunnies Sleeping # One Finger, One Thumb # With My Hand on Myself # The Long-Legged Sailor # Waddle-ee-ocha Category:Recording Artists Category:CDs Category:Videos